The Ice Prince Porcelain
by QuietLion
Summary: WinterOlympic!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine are figure skaters. Blaine has a little crush. Is it a talent crush or could it be something more? AU
1. Prologue

Author Note: Hey guys, this has been sitting around on my laptop for months and months now so I thought I would post it to see whether you thought it should be continued.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Glee, the characters of Kurt and Blaine or any others that I use from the show. Nothing.

**The Ice Prince Porcelain.**

This was it. This was Blaine's chance. He'd made it to the Olympics. This is the best it gets. The largest stage he would ever perform on. He pushed open the doors for his first day of training, letting the familiar smell of ice rink overcome him. His stomach was a little jittery with excitement and a touch of nerves, his triple toe-loop at the end of combinations had been a little off recently and Blaine just really hoped it help up over the next few days.

"Well come on then. Don't just stand there. I need on the ice." Came the voice of Blaine's fellow American figure skater Kurt Hummel. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he turned to view Kurt. He had rarely interacted with Hummel, only brief hellos at press conferences. He had skated against him at Nationals a couple of times as well, never close to the scores produced by America's greatest figure skating talent. Kurt had made it to the previous Olympics in Vancouver at the tender age of 16 surpassing many expectations when he brought home the Bronze medal. He was breathtaking to watch, with an elegance rarely seen in the Men's section of figure skating and in Blaine's opinion, Kurt Hummel was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. He had very pale skin that at times looked translucent under the harsh lighting of ice arenas and upclose Blaine realised that it looked like porcelain. He had a long lithe body, and with the tight practice clothes on his muscles were clearly defined. An impatient cough brought Blaine out of his musings to the mildly annoyed face of his team-mate and competition. Blushing slightly he apologised and moved out of the way before following behind to the changing rooms. And if he watched that gorgeous ass swish as Kurt led the way who could blame him?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok. Here goes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_Italics are thoughts. _

**Chapter 2 **

" Anderson! You're meant to land upright, on one foot! Come on! Again!"

Blaine nodded and set off round the rink to try the triple flip triple toe-loop combination he opened his short programme with. Something just wasn't right with it. Hadn't been for a few weeks and he just couldn't figure out what was off with it. He pulled his thoughts from where they were wandering and back to the present in time to jump. _Annnnd that would be the ice and a bruised hip_. A small cough alerted him to the fact that someone had skated up and was offering him a hand up. "You're dropping your right side too much. It looks to swingy." The invaluable advice came from the high,clear voice of none other than Kurt Hummel. Blaine blushed. That was a simple error. He should have picked up on it easily, instead he was alerted to it by Hummel, by his teammate and rival. Blaine wondered what Kurt must think of him, must wonder how he made it so far if he couldn't even recognise let alone correct a drop in his posture. "Thank you, it's been off for a while. I couldn't get it sorted." Just as it looked like Kurt was about to reply the Coach yelled for them to get a move on. A small smile and Kurt was off.

The rest of practice had continued routinely. He was landing his combinations better, thank God, although something still just didn't feel quite right. Blaine tried to put it out of his mind though for now. He was exhausted in a good way. The dull achey feel in his body that only comes from a good practice. He needed to stretch and then he could go get lunch and a nap. Finding himself a quiet space Blaine stuck his ipod in and began to stretch out the kinks worked up through practice.

_Oh God. _

Kurt had got his skates off and was trying to find a space to stretch in. Practice had been intense and he didn't want to have his muscles screaming in agony at him over the next few days. Apparently he had headed to the same area as Anderson had though and the view he currently had of Anderson's ass was sinfully delightful. Kurt was hungry, he just wanted to stretch and go for lunch. The area was large enough for both of them to use. Stepping into Anderson's line of sight Kurt gave a small smile before starting up his own ipod and stretching.

Half an hour later both were finishing up. Blaine looked at Kurt with a little curiosity and a lot of shyness.

"Would you like to get some lunch?"


End file.
